wars of the heart part 1
by teddy xoxo
Summary: it is basically a war time love story of a girl who come from a rich family who falls in love with a member of staff they have a love affair and he then has to go to war this is the first two chapters there is still more to write


The wind was playing gently with my hair while standing on this beach, with the waves tickling my feet. You will find out later in this story about my life, and how I happened to stand on this very beach with this heart felt story. As any other, mine began with the second world war and living with my parents in there small remote mansion, which I would have called a castle because of the amount of rooms it had in the country side near London. The year was 1939, and I had just finished boarding school for the summer. I got out of the car and walked through the front door, I was greeted by the servants who, took my bags to my room, they looked so glad to see me home, as well as my parents. I found them both sitting in the drawing room on the couch, my father reading the daily newspaper, while my mother was reading the bible. As soon as I entered the room they looked up and saw me with smiles on there faces.

"My daughter, how grown up you look," my mother said standing up. "I'm so sorry we couldn't let you come back home through the half terms, it's just the war had just started again and we thought the Germans were going to attack so we thought it would be safer if you stayed there, we really are sorry".

"Your mother is right Lillian, we were only thinking of your best interests, but now the Germans seem to have stopped attacking us for a while" my father replied calmly.

My father stood up and gave me a hug.

"I am so glad to be home I missed you both so much" I said with a smile "how is your leg father." At the very thought of mentioning his leg my father winced in pain.

"Now Lillian, you must not pester your father about his leg" my mother said sternly.

"Florence it's ok, it's about time someone mentioned it, for I thought that I was going deaf

because no one was asking how my leg was." my father replied sweetly. My father had been fighting in the first world war and he had only sub come to one injury in his leg, he was shot in the leg in a trench by a German, whom he thought was dead. My fathers leg soon become infected, we first thought it was septicaemia from the bullet, but we had later found it was because of the conditions of the trench.

"My leg is getting better by the day my child, it is still infected but it is tolerable, maybe soon I may have to join the war again." he said grimly. "Now enough of bad news how was boarding school, are they teaching you any new subjects."

"Yes actually, we have been taught by a head nurse in the local hospital ready for when we officially leave school, to help those fighting in the war. I actually got an award for stitching up a really bad bullet wound."

"It looks like we have a nurse in the making Richard"my mother said happily

"Yes it does, at least now we have a reason to give her a, present" my father chimed in.

"I have a present!"

"Yes it is in the stables right now, hopefully you will like it."

"Is it a horse?"

"Well why don't you go down to the stables and find out"

"May I?" I quickly walked to the door, I was half way through until my mother called me back.

"Lillian, make sure before you go to the stables that you put of some old boots on I don't want you to get your new ones dirty"

"I will mother" I replied. I ran into my room and looked around and saw how big it still was since the last time had been in it which was three years previously. I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out an old pair of boots. I put them on and ran down the stairs and through the front door, I kept on running down the hill and down more stairs, until I was standing out side the stable doors with the beach not far from it. I opened the stable doors and instantly I saw a beautiful tall black stallion. I went over to him and stroked his mane.

"Well your just a handsome fella," I said to the horse.

"Why thank you" someone said behind me. I turned around and saw a man with short blonde hair a wearing a dirty shirt and trousers who looked no younger than 20.  
"I I I ...." I started.

"Well I haven't been told I was handsome for a long time" he said with a smirk on his face. He then took a good hard look at my face.

"Do I know you?" he asked

"No I don't think so" I replied.

"What's your name?"

"Lilly"

"Lilly Sinclair?"

"Yes, how do you know my name?"

"I can't believe you don't remember me, it's me Will.....Will Adams. My mother is a cook in your kitchen"

"I remember, we use to play together, and then my father got you a job working at these stables, wow! You have changed a lot in the last three years."

"Can say the same about you, I can never thank your father enough for getting me this job, thanks to him I have been studying to become a doctor as well, but I fear that I may not be a doctor because I may be recruited to the war"

"Oh dear, maybe you won't have to go to the war because if father's leg is still bad they won't recruited him and they might forget about you if you stay out of sight." Will then changed the subject.

"Beautiful isn't he, came a few months ago, your father brought him thinking that he was broken, it took me six weeks to break him."Will explained about the horse.

"You broke him" I replied stunned.

"Yeah, why don't you ride him." After saying that Will went over to a table by the stable doors, and grabbed two saddles. He strapped up my horse and then strapped up his. We then both walked the horses out of the stable and then climbed up and rode. We rode up the hill and then through two meadows. We talked as if we were life long friends who hadn't seen each other for a life time. We talked about all the things we did during the war, about who had died who was injured. One name in particular came as quite a shock to me Olivia van der woodsen. We had been best friends since we were little, but I then had gone to boarding school and she had stay behind because her parents couldn't fund it for her to go. Will told me she had married and was quite wealthy now because of her husband, I asked him if he could take me to were she lived but Will then will told me the devastating news.

"You don't no do you" he said

"No what" I replied.

"I wish I didn't have to tell you, Olivia died three months ago. The Germans had started bombing and her family went into a bomb shelter in her back garden, the shelter wasn't strong enough to hold the blast and her whole family died."

"Oh my god" By then tears had started to spring out of my eyes I tried to hold them back but I couldn't. I could See Will started to look disappointed with himself for telling me.

"I'm sorry for bearing such bad news. I know that she was a good friend to you" Will said.

"It's ok, I hadn't heard from her in a while so I guess I should had figured but she did not even tell me that she was married." I replied.

We carried on riding as well as talking, I started to remember the friendship I use to have with Will, the way he use to make me laugh, that cheeky wide grin. I was so glad to meet him again after three year. The sun had started to set by then I had realised that I had been out for more than a few hours and knew that my parents would be worried.

"I'd better go" I told Will.

"What! Why?"

"Don't you realise the time,.... we have been out here for quite a while I have a feeling my parents won't be too pleased with me".

"Why is that"

"Well I haven't exactly been home I walked through the door saw my parents my father told me I had a beautiful horse, and here I am now, so you can see why I say my parents might be quite annoyed with me."

"Well then we had better take you home."

Will and I both galloped to the stables. After taking the saddles off the horses and making sure they were watered and fed, Will and I ran up the stairs and up the hill, by the time we got to the front door we were panting out of breath.

"Well thank you for a lovely ride today Will I had forgotten how well I had missed riding as well as your company." I said blushing.

"Your welcome Lilly, I must say I enjoyed it to. Um Lilly if you do not have any plans tomorrow would you like to meet again."

"Sure I would really like that, good night."

"Night."

Will then walked down the hill and back to the stables. I then walked through the front door and walked in to the dining area. My parents we both sitting at either end of the table. As soon as they both saw me the looked up with a quite mad expression on there faces.

"And where have you been young lady." my mother said "We were getting quite concerned, we thought something bad had happened to you."

"I'm so sorry I was riding on the horse you gave me and I lost track of time."

"All on your own."

"No I was riding with an old friend, I believe you know him father." Turning to my farther.

"Will Adams..."

"Ah yes young Will, he is a nice lad, I believe we are funding for him to be a doctor." My farther replied.

"That's right, well I went to the stables and I saw him there, and we had a talk and then went for a ride together. In fact we have plans to ride again tomorrow."

"Well I can not see why not, he is a very nice boy a good head on his shoulders."

"Well actually I do." My mother interrupted. "We have plans tomorrow with the Smith's, George has just come home from boarding school as well, and I thought it would be nice for Lilly to meet George." My mother said.

"But mother I really want to go riding with Will."

"Well I am sorry Lilly, but you will be coming with us, and if you don't like it, tough." I sat down in silence, we said grace and ate our dinner, after that I went to my room, to sit and read. Around 12:30pm I heart a tapping on my window, I went over and looked out and to my surprise it was Will. He had been throwing small pebbles at the window to get my attention. I opened the window.

"Hey, how you doin," said Will.

"Fine, listen I have some bad news, I can't go riding tomorrow with you." I replied.

"I no, your father phoned me earlier this evening, he told me you can't go because your mother had planned you to meet someone called George. Gee Lilly, I thought that you liked me." Will laughed. I laughed back, my cheeks blushing a little.

"I can't believe my father phoned you, I guess that he likes you."

"Yeah, he told me that, you told your mother and him that you went riding with me and by the look on your face you looked like you had a lot of fun which they hadn't seen you have in a long time."

"Oh," I said with smile on my face. "I don't really want to go, I don't even know who this George is, I guess my mother just wants to set me up with another person. I guess she will never change. So what do you want at 12:30 at night." I said with a smile on my face.

"Well since you can't go riding with me tomorrow how about right now"

"What!, are you mad, it's 12:30 at night, you can not be serious."

"I am, in fact I prefer to ride at night, the stars look so beautiful, you have to see."

"Really,? Well to be honest, I have never been riding at night., ok then I will go with you. Hang on a second let me just get changed and I will be down in a minute." I turned a round and went to my wardrobe and looked for a outfit to wear. I decided not to wear a dress since it would be to cold, outside and Will might have thought that I looked a bit silly. In the end I decided on a pear of black trousers ad a nice blue top. I went over to the window and saw Will leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette.

"Hey!!" I whispered loudly so he could see me. As soon as he did a wide grin spread across his face.

"Hey," He said back.

"you ready."

"Yeah, hang on a second, I'm going to climb down the drainpipe." I climbed through the window and caught the drainpipe, I then climbed down until Will caught me. He held me in a tight embrace, his eyes looking into mine my cheeks blushing a little, which seemed like a long time. When he finally let me go we walked to the stables, talking about what a coincidence it was the we both wanted a medical job. When we finally made it to the stables we strapped up or horses and rode them out the stables.

We then trotted through fields and galloped through a few meadows, laughing while we were racing against each other.

The night started to turn colder and Will and I climbed off our horses and walked through the long grass together, after tying the horses rope around the tree trunk. We walked for ages talking about all the things we liked and what we has in common. I found out that Will and I had the same taste in music which was rock and roll. We finally stood to a hold and sat down in the middle of the meadow. I started to get cold and Will gave me his jacket, I placed my head on his chest and felt his heartbeat. I started to relax feeling his chest rise up and down within minutes I fell asleep.

I woke up in the early morning with the tweeting in the air. As soon as I realised where I was I jolted upwards and looked at Will, he was asleep on the ground.

"Will, Will," I called shoving his arm. Will woke up and looked at me a smile grew upon his face.

"Morning" Will replied

"What time is it?" I asked. Will looked at his watch.

"7:00 why?"

"Oh no I'm going to get in so much trouble if I am not back before eight".

"Well then we had better get back to room before your parents find out".

Will grabbed my hand and we both ran to the horses that were still tied to the tree. We climbed onto the horses and we both galloped to the stables. We dis harnessed the horses, and made sure that they were watered and fed, by this time it was 7:30 Will and I then ran up the stairs and up the hill. We were now standing out side the house, I was about to climb the drainpipe when will caught my arm, he drew me close to him, he then gave me a passionate kiss. I felt like I could have stayed there forever. When we let go of each other, Will smiled.

"Wow"said Will.

"Wow" I replied.

"Lilly there is something that I need to tell you"

"What is it?" I said smiling up at Will.

"Since meeting you again, my feelings have grown towards you, I've become really fond you Lilly." He looked into my eyes as if to hear the same answer from me.

"I've become very fond of you to, I never thought that I would be this happy but I guess I was wrong." I said smiling again." Will then grabbed me again, he put his arms around my waist, held me close and gave me another passionate kiss. Will then gave me a leg up and I climbed the drainpipe, my bedroom window was still open where I had left it open through the night. As soon as I climbed through the window I said good bye to will. I quickly picked up my nightie I had left on my bed. I then climbed back to my bed, and went to sleep. Half an hour later my mum came into my bedroom. "Lilly, Lilly" my mum said repeatly. She came over to the bed and brushed the hair from my face.

"Lilly Lilly, wake up today we have a busy day."

"Ugh, what time is time is it", I asked groggy not realising I had fallen asleep.

"It's 10am honey, now go and get your breakfast and I suggest you have a wash, you look filthy".


End file.
